


KuroTsuki fluff week

by AckermanMood



Series: Haikyuu ship weeks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Coaxing, Cold, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Random & Short, Shopping, Short One Shot, Showers, Supportive Kuroo Tetsurou, Supportive Tsukishima Kei, Sweet, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, how they got together, if you want to see smut this isnt for you, tsukki is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckermanMood/pseuds/AckermanMood
Summary: these scenarios have happened:CuddlingMakes the other happyCoaxing out of bedhow they started datingshopping triprain dancingoutside
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu ship weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy lol  
> sorry its short

Tsukishima was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Kuroo, on the other hand, was finishing his paperwork for his team’s “Kuroo?” Tsukishima muttered. “Hm?” Kuroo hummed. “Can you c’mere?” The blonde asked, face turning a light red. “Oh? I mean, sure. I’m pretty much done.” 

Tsukishima heard his laptop close and the sound of his chair pushing backwards. He walked to the opposite side of the bed where Tsukishima was facing, hopping under the bed and under the covers. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, Kuroo’s leg doing the same. 

Tsukishima let out a shaky sigh. “What’s wrong?” Kuroo said. “Nothing. Alexa, turn off the lights.” Their Alexa did as he commanded, making them stare into darkness. It really  _ was _ getting late out. 

“Good night, buttercup~” Kuroo purred in Tsukishima’s ear. “G’night, love you.” “You too.” Tsukishima’s eyes slowly shut, falling asleep soon after. Kuroo stayed up a little later, admiring his boyfriends sleeping form.

The blonde had a steady breathing pattern, his chest going along with it. Kuroo had rested his hand there earlier, as a sign of comfort for both him and Tsukishima. Tsukishima normally, as he did tonight too, held his hand when he put it there. His grip was light, his fingers wrapping around Kuroo’s whole hand. 

They have been dating for a few years now so this was normal for them. Especially when the other is sick. Kuroo always thought Tsukishima's flushed face was cute, and he got to take care of him for like a week. 

Kuroo thought of last time he was sick, and dozed off at the thought.


	2. Makes the other happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's upset after a bad day and Tsukki trys to make it better

“Kuroo- I- what?” Tsukishima stared bluntly at the taller boy who was crying into a pile of pillows. “Go awayyyy.” He said into the pillow. “I’m hurt. I’m not  _ that _ mean y’know,” tsukishima went and sat next to him on the ground, rubbing his back. 

“Why are you even here? Don’t you have some stupid job to do?” Kuroo let out another round of sobs. “I went over to your room because I heard crying and you are also blasting love songs and now i don’t know how to comfort you.” 

Kuroo turned his head to look at his boyfriend. His eyes were puffy red from crying, probably making it hard to see. Tsukishima lifted his hand and rubbed away one of the tears that had just fallen onto the side of his cheek. 

“So. We have three options. We can either; a, talk about it. B, not talk about it but I stay here with you. Or C, I leave the room and you’re stuck here crying. Pick your poison.” They stared each other in the eye for a few seconds before Kuroo sighed. “B,” Tsukishima nodded as Kuroo sat up. 

“Okay, now we have two more options; A, we can go do something fun--like play volleyball or something,” Kuroo smiled, knowing he only said that to make him happy. “B, we stay here in very awkward silence.”    
  


“A?” “Alrighty, let’s go sir.” Tsukishima got onto his feet first, lending his hands to Kuroo who took them happily. They walked to Nekoma, the place they lived closest to, and set up the net. “We should invite Kageyama and Hinata. Oh and your old manager, Yachi. We could practicing blocking against the duo and then Yachi could throw to them?” Kuroo suggested.

Tsukishima  _ really  _ had to fight the urge not to say ‘no, hell no,’ and hurt him even more. “O..kay. That’s fine.” He pinched himself when he hesitated. Kuroo didnt seem to notice however. “Cool, i’ll call them.” Kuroo pulled out his phone, making a group call. 

  
  


“They’re on their way,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima just nodded. About 20 minutes later they had all gathered there in the gym, greeting each other with excitement. 

“Okay! Let’s practice!” Hinata said excitedly.

They practiced for a good 2 hours before most everyone got tired. They said their good-byes and left after they cleaned up.

  
  
  


“So, Kuroo, did you have fun?” Tsukishima asked, laying next to him in bed. “Yeah.. thank you, by the way.” Tsukishima smiled and played with Kuroo’s hair. “No problem.”


	3. tsukishima; the nOt morning person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki will not agree to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, thought this would be cute. enjoy!

Kuroo woke up first, per usual. He had woken up a few minutes before the alarm went off, signaling Tsukishima had to get up. Kuroo didn’t even know why he had an alarm--it never woke him up. 

Kuroo went and turned it off, then went to admiring his boyfriends sleeping form before snapping himself back to his priorities. “Tsukki.. Wake up~” Kuroo hummed, rubbing his back. Tsukishima rolled over in annoyance, facing the opposite of Kuroo. 

“Babe, you have to get up, we have work.” Tsukishima whined, “No, I don’t.”  _ Yes you do you dumby _ , Kuroo thought to himself. Days like this where Tsukishima was just not willing to move just annoyed Kuroo, but he was nice to him still.

“For me?” Tsukishima turned around just to give him a glare then turned back around. Kuroo sighed loudly. This was gonna take awhile. “I’ll.. get you ice cream?” “You’re broke.” Welp, there goes some of Kuroo’s ego. But it was still there, obviously. 

“We can cuddle later?” 

“We’ll do that anyways.”

“I’ll take you out on a date!”

“It’s tuesday, we do that Friday, idiot.”

“Pleeaaassseee!”

“No.”

They had been doing that for a good 5 minutes before Kuroo got fed up. “Okay. Fine. I’ll go shower without you then.” “I- Kuroo! I’m coming!” Tsukishima whined, shoving the covers aside. Kuroo smirked, knowing his plan had worked for the most part. 

They walked to the bathroom, getting undressed. “You’re washing my hair.” “As always,  _ Tsukki _ .”


	4. How they got together

~RANDOM THING OF HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER~

“Tsukki, if you don't give me that I will push you down the stairs.” Kageyama deadpanned. Tsukishima, who was holding Kageyama’s limited edition milk, didn’t give in. “Well then reach it.” Tsukishima held it all the way above his head, straightening his arm. 

“Three.” Kageyama started counting down.

“Two.”

“One.” Kageyama held good on his threat, and shoved his ‘best friend’ (as Hinata would say) onto the stairs. When Tsukishima accidentally let go of the milk while tumbling down the stairs, Kageyama gracefully caught his limited edition milk.

Kuroo, who was at the bottom of the stairs, saw the man falling towards him. He held out his hands, about to catch him, and shockingly, he did. They stared at each other for a moment. “I know you.” Tsukishima stated. “Yep. And do you know me well enough for what i'm about to say?” “Yep, and dont fucking say i-”

“You fell for me, Tsukki. I’m so shocked--I mean i knew you liked me but.. Who knew you’d  _ literally  _ fall for me.” Kuroo laughed his rooster laugh for a few seconds. When he calmed down enough to hear Tsukishima, “Put me down, you idiot.” 

“..fine. So are you okay?” He asked after putting him down. “Yea, i'm good,” Tsukishima said honestly. “Also, i meant to ask this at the training camp a few years ago, but what's your phone number?”


	5. Shopping

The couple were walking to the store, something they did together weekly. They normally just got necessities, like food and the occasional want. Today wasn’t any different. 

“Oh! Can we get pudding?!” Tsukishima asked, somewhat excited when he passed the chocolate pudding cups. Kuroo nodded and smiled, picking up two packs of four and placing them in the cart. “So.. do you want me to push the cart now?” Tsukishima offered.

“Nah, it’s fine. You don't have t-”

“But I want to.”

“Uh, alright? You normally hate pushing the cart. But get it I guess.” Kuroo sighed and stepped back, letting his boyfriend grab the handle bar. He gripped it loosely, following Kuroo since he was still in front. 

“Can we go to the shoe store later? These are getting kinda small.” Kuroo nodded at the request, pulling out his phone and adding it to his list of  _ Things to do by the end of the day!  _ checklist. 

Tsukishima let most of his weight onto the cart, just slightly moving his feet so he didn't face plant. Kuroo was pretty far in front, needing to wait for Tsukishima to catch up every once in a while. “You sure you don’t want me to get up? I know you stayed up all night--don’t lie.” He added when the other’s mouth opened to argue. Tsukishima sighed instead. “Look, the movie was super good, okay? And the finale is on tonight and it won’t let me tape it.” He muttered cuss words under his breath.

“Okay, that’s fine, I suppose. As long as it was goo- Hey! Why didn’t I get to watch it with you?!”

“You fell asleep before it came on.”

“Did not!”

“Oh, but you did. You fell asleep at like, 10 pm flat.” Tsukishima laughed a little. Kuroo bit his lip to hide the smile forming on his face. “At least i’m not exhausted.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him. 

They continued the shopping trip per normal, making small chat every now and then. 

  
  


“This is kinda a weird question.. But can we get a cat?” Kuroo stared at the Blonde boy. “A.. cat?” Kuroo repeated. Tsukishima gave a shy smile and nodded hesitantly. “Sure, only if you take care of them the most. And they’re not sleeping on our bed--i'm allergic. You good with those rules?” 

“Yes sir!” Tsukishima's smile returned, bright and happy. 

  
  
  


They got to the nearest shelter after picking up the blondes shoes. It was a no-kill shelter, and only for cats. “Hello! Are you looking for a cat to take home today?” A man said at the front desk. “Yea, do you have any that are already potty-trained?” Kuroo asked him. 

The man pondered the question before answering. “We have two. Haru and kai--they had owners before who named them.” He went into another room, signaling for the couple to follow. “Haru,” he pointed to a tan, skinny cat. “And Kai.” He looked like a white fluffy ball. 

“Baby? Can we get Kai? He seems sweet.” Tsukishima asked, tugging on the olders sleeve. “Yea, sure. Whoever you want.” 

  
  


They ended up bringing a cat home. Kuroo played with him almost 24/7. He was addicted. I mean.. Who couldn't be though? Kai was literally the cutest thing ever. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Kai -** (Not my cat, I got it off google. thought he was cute, i thought it fit Tsukki.)


	6. rain dancing

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend from the open doorframe. “Are you  _ actually _ dancing in the rain right now?” The black haired boy turned to look at the disruptive male. “Yes, sir,” Kuroo nodded before continuing to watch his phone and copy Just Dance moves. 

Tsukishima shook his head and went back inside, closing the door gently. He went and sat on their couch, pulling his legs up to a fetal position. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, seeing he had nothing to do.

Right when he had found a show he’d preferred, Kuroo came through the door. Tsukishima turned his attention over to the tall wet, shivering figure. “You good?” He didn’t receive an answer--unless teeth chattering counts--and took the hint to go close the door for him. 

“Dang, you’re freezing.” Tsukishima said when he went to place a hand on the taller’s shoulders. Kuroo nodded slightly. “Come on. Let's get you changed,” Tsukishima sighed. He ed him to their shared bedroom, making him stand. 

Tsukishima picked out his old Nekoma hoodie and some fluffy sweatpants and handed them to Kuroo. “Change.” Tsukishima walked out of the room, standing outside the door. When kuroo came out his hair was still a mess and he was still shaking. 

“Coffee or hot chocolate?” 

“Ch-oclate,” He wrapped his arms around himself while they walked to the kitchen together, Tsukishima telling him to take a seat. He placed the quick-made kind in the microwave, abandoning it for a moment to get a brush. 

When Tsukishima came back it was already beeping at him. He put down the hair brush on the counter, opening the microwave. He placed a few ice cubes in it, per Kuroos request, and grabbed a spoon,  _ also _ per Kuroos request. After the drink was in kuroo’s cold hands, Tsukishima picked up the brush again.

He started at the tips, since it layed flat from the impact, and worked his way up. There were a few knots every now and then, but Tsukishima was gentle and got through them. “You should be a-” 

“No,” Tsukishima interrupted.

Kuroo was half-way through his hot chocolate when the blond finished and sat across from him. “ _ Now _ are you better?” 

“Yes I am. Thank you for your kindness, Tsukishima-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS IS ALMOST DONEEE IF YOU WANT YOU CAN COMMENT OTHER SHIPS YOUD LIKE A WEEK OF


	7. outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, kinda nervous of what you'll think of it

“Tsukki~” Kuroo hummed into the latters ear. “Yes?” Tsukishima answered. “Can we go to the park?” Tsukishima looked over to where Kuroo was sitting on the couch vertical to him. “Actually?” “Actually.” 

  
  
  


“Do not push me- TSUKKI!” Tsukishima pushed him off the slide that was about 7 feet from the ground. Kinda steep, too. Kuroo landed on his ass, Tsukishima laughing until he couldn’t breath. “I- That was- That was great!” Tsukishima managed between catching his breath. 

Kuroo got to his feet, smiling at his boyfriend. Tsukishima slid down next, hands in the air. His hair swept back from the wind. Kuroo savored every moment of it. 

“That was fun, I suppose,” Tsukishima said, face filling with his normal look. Kuroo shrugged, “I liked it.” 

They walked over to a near-by picnic bench, Kuroo picking up his backpack and placing it on the table. “Okay.. we have pbj, applesauce, milk bread, and rice. Oh plus water. Want any?” Kuroo asked, pulling out the contents. “Peanut butter and jelly and some water please.” 

He handed Tsukishima what he requested, eating the rest himself. “So, what do you wanna do next?” The older man asked with his mouth full. Tsukishima looked at him, annoyed, and swallowed before replying. “We brought bikes. We could go on a ride for like an hour.” 

Kuroo nodded thoughtfully. “Yea, sure. Sounds good.” 

After they had finished eating, they put all their trash in a garbage can and hopped on their bikes. 

  
  


“Bab-”

“No. Shut up. Go to sleep.”

“But-”

“Kuroo I will kill you.”

“Yande-”

“Have you ever seen me lie?”

“Ye-”

“Good night.” Tsukishima grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his phone. He put on loud music, trying to block out his annoying boyfriend. Kuroo, however, hugged him from behind, much to Tsukishima’s dismay. “No--go away. You’re annoying.” 

Kuroo said something that Tsukishima didn’t pick up on--and didn’t care to--but held him closer. They fell asleep like that, after a long day of fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, this Thursday, im starting a kenhina version


	8. update

the kenhina week will start on like sunday because i feel like shit and i have to catch up on school work

also check out A Place to Call Home by @the_madame21 its the best fic in the world, but there is some smut and light angst (at least to where i got)


End file.
